The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and for example, relates to an information processing apparatus including a plurality of cores.
A multi-core system is known that includes a plurality of cores in a single information processing apparatus to improve processing capability of the whole information processing apparatus. For example, in a multi-core system, one program is divided into a plurality of threads, and the plurality of cores respectively execute the plurality of threads to thereby improve the processing speed of the program.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-251967 discloses a technique for allowing dynamical change of access authority of the cores to memory protected areas while maintaining high security.